Tyme is of the Essence
by Mid-Blue270
Summary: A mysterious girl that faces the toughest opponents with an expressionless face appears at the doors to Stage One of the Hunter exam. What's her reason? Who will she meet? And is it possible for such a girl to find someone she loves? (Also found on my Quotev (Twisted1derland))
1. Kisaragi Tyme

Name (Last, first): Kisaragi Tyme

Romanji: Kisaragi Taimu

Age: 12

Hair: Shoulder length, silvery-blonde hair, two strands of her hair is slightly longer than the rest, her bangs part mainly to her right and partially covers her left

Eyes: Golden

Personality: She's a kind and caring girl with motives to help others. However, she's unable to show her true self and, instead, shows a more cruel and independent side. She's always snide and sarcastic to others but regrets what she says, soon afterwards. She has a difficult time explaining or really saying anything that's on her mind, and sometimes her feelings.

Clothing: Her clothing choice is, somewhat, simple; she usually wears a white tank top, accompanied by a white jacket, outlined with a light/pale blue. She wears a skirt that is black and outlined with the same light/pale blue color and socks that bear these same two colors. She wears knee high boots that are, not surprisingly, the same color as her jacket. All in all, she likes having her bottom half reflect her top half. She owns another outfit just like this, yet the colors are swapped (i.e. the shirt/ jacket is the color of the skirt and such)

Items: She's often seen with a shotgun, slung over her left shoulder, and also a briefcase that holds a sniper rifle that she can put together in about a minute. She also has two belts on both her legs that have a carrying box which holds the bullets for her guns. This, usually, surprises most people, since she's only a 12 year old.

Likes: Bitter or dry foods  
>Sweets (at times)<br>Poisonous food/items  
>Tending to her weapons<br>Strange people

Dislikes: Extremely sour foods  
>Loud noises people  
>Plain boring people  
>Insects<p>

Absolutely loves: People with a tragic past  
>People that can entertain her<p>

Absolutely hates: Her weapons being damaged and/or destroyed  
>Desperate people those who trick others

Fears: Her weapons to break

Skills:  
>High accuracy- She's able to hit any target within 2 meters (oh geez… she sounds like Reki…)<br>Resistance to poison- She's been eating foods that were highly poisonous when she was younger and came to like them, so she became resistant to them and their effects.  
>High stealth- due to her sniper duties, she has to stay quiet at all times and work with haste.<br>Eye sight- Se's able to see through thick fog, thanks to previous missions

Trivia:  
><strong>*<strong>The last name, Kisaragi, means February, and she was born on February 1st (So this makes her an Aquarius)  
><strong>*<strong>She could care less about gaming  
><strong>*<strong>In some way, she's a cross between Reki from Hidan no Aria and Killua (I never planned this)  
><strong>*<strong>Her color palette is derived from Nu-13 in the Blazblue series  
><strong>*<strong>Since she's quiet on the outside and rarely changes her expression, people have a hard time figuring out what she's thinking (you lot are lucky since you actually get to see her scattered thoughts)  
><strong>*<strong>She's a tsunshun!


	2. Hunter Exam Scramble? The First Stage!

I walked out of the elevator and had immediately found myself in a room filled with hundreds of hunter applicants. A man walked over to me and handed a badge with the number, 401, drawn onto it. "Please wear this at all times and do not lose it." I gave him a nod and placed it inside of my jacket, in one of the pockets.

I looked around, finding two people who stuck out the most, in my point of view. There was a boy, who looked as if he was my age, with silvery- white hair and deep blue eyes, and a man with pink hair and golden yellow eyes. I had a feeling that they would put up one good fight. I heard the elevator door open and watched as number 402 walk in. Yet another peculiar one, though I would care less.

…

For now.

I walked over towards the wall and began tending to my shotgun. Suddenly, I heard a man's feet shuffle towards me and I pointed my weapon at him.

"What?" I asked, scowling.

He raised his hands in the air, a frightened look upon his face. He was fat, to be blunt, and had a can in one of his hands. I guess he wanted to offer me some? I lowered my weapon and stood up, slinging it back over my shoulder.

"You're offering… A drink?"

"Y-Yeah, I am. I noticed you were a rookie and decided to head over. You know, to be friends." He responded.

I stayed quiet for a second and then huffed. "Friend? Ha, I have no need for friends. But if you're going to be one of those lonely men who constantly require attention, then I'll be your so-called 'friend'."

He looked slightly taken back, but he then gave a smile; one that looked awfully fake to me.

"Great? Well, how about we toast on our friendship?" He held up the can once again, bringing out a second one from his bag. "Oh, and the name is Tonpa."

I shrugged and replied with, "sure," taking the can from him and opening it. I took a sip and smiled a bit; slowing finishing the can of juice Tonpa offered.

"Uwaa, that was wonderful." I said, once finishing. "The laxatives really added a nice flavor to it."

He looked at me, wide-eyed. I placed the can on his head, flicking his forehead.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

"H-H…"

"Back when I was with my master, I ate poisonous food more often than her food." I turned away from the idiotic man, shooting him a glare. "And by the way, the name is Tyme, you old geezer." With that said, I walked off, deeper into the crowd of applicants.

I brushed past a few, ignoring the apology that I was supposed to give. I continuously heard things about me, such as, "what's a little girl doing here? She's gonna die,", "a shotgun? Heh, I doubt she knows how to actually use it," and "it must have been luck for her to get here." It didn't bother me though; I really found them to be compliments. I went into deep thought, wondering what the stage will be like and about the three applicants that caught my eye. A few moments later, I ran into someone, causing the both of us to fall.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Um… Sorry."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." The person responded.

I looked up to see a boy with jet hair and a black eye. No… A midnight blue eye. Wait, both? He had a pale porcelain complexion and had an expression as if he would have cared less about everything here in this room. He was holding his hand out, waiting for me to take his hand.

"Hurry up." He muttered.

I slowly took his hand and stood up. He then pointed at the front of the crowd and muttered, "it's starting," and left. I blinked a few times, and turned my attention to the front.

"…All 404 applicants will participate in phase one."

The odd man had turned his back towards us and had started running in an odd fashion. Everyone started to walk, and I soon followed.

_Geez, if this is the first phase, I'm going to get bored in less than ten minutes. _I thought. But soon after, the man picked up his pace. Each applicant began to run, yet I continued to walk, ever so slowly. As I saw a boy, no older than me, pass by with two others, one that looks like a female and another like an old man, I began to pick up my pace, a bit interested in the group.

"Ah, hi there!" The boy exclaimed.

I flinched. I turned my head toward him and tilted my head. "Hi?"

"You're carrying a lot of stuff! Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. This is a warm up to me."

"Eh? Really?"

Gracious, this child can talk… He's too curious; it's a bit disturbing. I gave a slight nod and looked straight, once more.

"Say, I'm Gon Freeces. These are my friends Kurapika and Leorio. What's your name?"

I stayed quiet. Why should I answer complete a complete stranger?

"Hey!"

"What?!" I shouted, showing complete and utter anger, for the first time in a long time.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Did you ever think that I DIDN'T WANT to say my name?"

"Everyone wants to be known. That's why they give their names when they meet people, right?"

_Not when you're the cause of your parents' death or relatives' death. _I thought. I sighed, and muttered, "Tyme."

"How should I know what time it is? Anyways, I was asking for your name, miss!" Gon exclaimed.

"I knew you would say that," I said. "My name is Tyme. T-Y-M-E, Tyme. Last name, Kisaragi."

Gon tilted his head and looked at me with a wide grin. "That's such a weird name!"

This had hit one of my nerves and caused me to glare at him. "Oh, right. Says the boy with the last name Freeces."

Gon pouted but reverted back to his natural expression when the boy with silvery-white hair skated past Leorio on his board.

"Hey! This is an endurance test!" Leorio shouted.

"No it isn't," Gon stated. "He only said to follow him."

"Gon! Whose side are you on?!"

"No one's side…"

"He was just starting facts, old man." I muttered, looking away from the group.

"Don't call me old!" Leorio shouted.

I heard the silver haired boy roll back between Gon and me, asking, "How old are you," to Gon.

"I'm twelve years old."

I felt the boy's gaze on me and looked at him. "What?"

"What about you?"

"I'm twelve." I answered.

He was surprised but smiled and flipped his skateboard into the air, catching it, and began running with us. The boys were chatting up a storm, in my opinion, so I began to run faster, leaving them be. I approached the strange boy with heterochromia and wondered, 'Is he the same age as me?' Oddly enough, he looked back at me and said, "I'm a few years older than you; I'm fifteen." I blinked and opened my mouth again but he beat me to it. "I heard your conversation with those two. Thought you were going to ask me the same question."

Three years older, the ability to hear from a far distance; this guy isn't normal, just as I thought… If I was still on job, he would probably get in the way. Ah, now that I think about it, I never caught his name. "Alright, tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Ozera." He answered bluntly.

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Isn't Tyme misspelled?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Gladly; once you do."

To believe he's bringing out the child I never was during a marathon or whatever the crap this stage is. No matter, I kept my mouth closed and the two of us ran, side-by-side, until we reached the exit. We were second to Gon and the silver haired boy, somehow. I looked at the boy and he looked at me.

"You left us." He stated.

"Yes, and?"

"I never got your name."

"Neither did I."

These arguments are seriously irritating me. I sighed. "My name is Tyme. Tyme Kisaragi."

"Weird name you got there. Well, my name Is Killua." He glanced at Ozera. "Who's your friend? Don't tell me he's-"

"I just met him; we have no relationship between each other. His name is Ozera." I interrupted, irritated. The latter looked at Killua and gave a slight nod.

The other examinees flooded out after a while. I, for one, was blinded by Leorio and his shirtless bod when he ran out. I looked around, seeing nothing but fog and forest. This can't be the second phase; it would've been too easy to get here. I glanced over at Gon and had a feeling he was going to ask. Turns out I was correct and Satotz replied with, "this is the second half of the first phase. The door behind us began to close, bringing an end to the man's journey he worked so hard to get on the other side. Now, things will really begin.


End file.
